J'ai l'impression
by Elementary' my dear Malfoy
Summary: Inuyasha réfléchit aux sentiments qu'il porte envers une certaine Miko... Léger Lemon!


_J'ai L'impression..._

Naraku à été vaincu, tout le monde est en paix. Inuyasha se pose des questions sur ce qui va arriver prochainement...Léger Lemon!!!!

Avertissement : Les personnages d'Inuyahsa ne m'appartiennent pas !

En une belle pleine lune, Inuyasha se reposait sur un grand arbre. Il pensait, pensait à sa vie. Comment ils avaient vaincu Naraku. C'était une bataille ensanglantée. Sans pitié! Ils s'étaient tous rudement battus. Et ils avaient fini par le battre. Son esprit divagua ensuite vers une jeune femme du nom de Kikyo. Cette chère Kikyo. Il était sur maintenant. Ensuite son esprit passa par une fille. Ou plutôt la femme qu'elle était devenue. Kagome...Elle était repartie dans son monde depuis une semaine. Elle a maintenant l'âge de 19 ans. C'est devenu une belle jeune femme convoitée par plusieurs hommes. Inuyasha ne put nier la Jalousie qui le rongeait à chaque fois qu'un de ses prétendants l'approchait. Il était sur maintenant. Le jour ou elle est partie et qu'il s'est senti terriblement seul. Il était sur d'une chose. La seule à laquelle il pensa depuis une semaine: Il n'aimait pas Kikyo. C'etait juste un premier amour. C'est déjà passé pour lui. Il aimait Kagome et de tout son âme. Elle lui était indispensable.

-Inuyasha! Appela une voix pas très inconnue aux oreilles du jeune Hanyo.

-Kagome?! S'exclama-il. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'étais pas sensée être dans ton monde?

Il sauta de l'arbre et se positionna devant la jeune femme. Elle était habille d'un beau kimono rouge et avait attachée ses cheveux en un chignon. Et en plus de sa, elle avait un grand sourire qi trahissait une grande joie sur son visage.

-Oui mais ca à changé! Tu ne vas jamais croire ca mais, ma mère, mon grand-père et mon frère ont réussit à traverser le puis! On a donc tous décidés de vivre ici! S'exclama la jolie Miko d'une voix excitée.

-Vraiment!? Le Hanyo était encore plus surpris.

La jeune femme hocha la tête tout en souriant ce qui lui valu un grand sourire de la part d' était lui aussi tout aussi content qu'elle. Voir même plus. Ils marchèrent en silence dans la nuit en regardant le ciel et sa pleine lune. Inuyasha ne dormait jamais pendant ses périodes la a cause de sa transformation humaine. Il détestait la pleine lune. Il se sentait plus faible. (C'est comme la période mensuelle des filles )

-Tu pourrais m'accompagner chez moi pour chercher certaines affaires? Questionna le Hanyo.

-Si tu veux.

Ils reprirent le chemin en silence vers le puis qui va les aider à passer de l'autre coté. En arrivant, ils sautèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le sous-sol du temple. Ils marchèrent lentement vers la chambre de la miko qui ouvra son placard et sortit plusieurs Kimonos. Inuyasha décida d'engager la conversation.

-Ou est ce que vous allez habiter maintenant?

-Dans le village.

-*_Génial*_ pensa le jeune Hanyo.

Soudain, la jeune miko, avec sa maladresse a fait tomber son livre. Inuyasha décida de le lui ramasser mais elle eut la même idée. Leurs mains se touchèrent et il eut comme un petit frissonnement qui passa dans le corps de nos deus tourtereaux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et tout se passa très vite. Leurs mains se joignirent d'abord et leurs visage se rapprochèrent tout doucement et finirent par se rencontrer dans un doux baiser qui se transforma en un long baiser langoureux. Tout d'abord, timidement et passionnément. Le jeune homme *Remarquer je n'ai pas dit Hanyo!* prit la jeune femme par la taille et la serra contre son corps. Elle avait ses mains sur le torse musclé du jeune homme et finit par les enrouler autours de son cou. Sa dura pendant plusieurs minutes. Kagome gémissait lentement sous le baiser enflammé. C'était fabuleux. Ils exploraient la bouche de l'un l'autre cherchant encore plus.

Ils se séparèrent pour chercher leur souffle. Kagome était rouge cramoisie et affichait un sourire mis-dissimulé sur son visage. Leurs regards se croisèrent encore une fois et ils se sourirent timidement surpris par ce baiser inattendu.

-Je...commençai par dire le Hanyo

Kagome approcha lentement sa main de celle du jeune Hanyo et enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de l'hanyo. Inuyasha la regarda d'abord surpris mais finit par en faire de même. Ils restèrent comme ca le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre avant que le jeune homme attire Kagome vers lui. Il rapprocha son visage et il l'embrassa de tout son amour. Toutes leurs émotions refoulées depuis tant d'années faisaient surface par cet agréable et passionnant baiser.

Leurs envies devinrent soudainement pressantes. Ils cherchaient à se connaitre encore mieux. Le jeune Hanyo détacha le Kimono de la jeune femme et le fit glisser lentement jusqu'au sol. Il tomba autours de Kagome qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate d'être exposée à un homme. Il la colla au mur et entreprit de lui donner plusieurs baisers fiévreux dans le cou. La jeune femme surprise par tant de sensualité laissa échapper quelques gémissements timides puis sonores, ce qui excita encore plus notre beau jeune homme.

-Je t'aime Kagome. Je t'aime depuis longtemps.

-M...Moi aussi Inuyasha. De tout mon cœur, répondit-elle encore un peu ébranlée.

-Tu veux bien devenir ma femme?

-O...OUI! Répondit-elle toute heureuse.

Je jeune homme lui lécha doucement le cou et lui fit un suçon. Il descendit lentement vers la poitrine de la jeune femme et enfoui sa tête pour sentir son odeur si agréable. Ca goutait le caramel. Une sucrerie que Kagome lui a fait découvrir.

Il l'a pris ensuite dans ses bras et l'apporta a son lit. Il l'allongea et se mit sur elle. Elle lui sourit et entreprit à son tour de lui enlever son kimono rouge et blanc. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nus sur le lit. Et se qui arriva, arriva. Ils passèrent une nuit mémorable. (Vous comprenez !)

Inuyasha émergea doucement de son sommeil. Il se rendit compte qu'il était sur un arbre. _"Un rêve, rien qu'un rêve" _Il était quand même un peu triste que ce ne soit pas la réalité.

-Inuyasha! Appela une voix pas très inconnue aux oreilles du jeune Hanyo.

-Kagome?! S'exclama-il. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'étais pas sensée être dans ton monde?

Il sauta de l'arbre et se positionna devant la jeune femme. Elle était habille d'un beau kimono rouge et avait attachée ses cheveux en un chignon, comme dans son rêve Et en plus de sa, elle avait un grand sourire qi trahissait une grande joie sur son visage.

-Oui mais ca à changée! Tu ne vas jamais croire ca mais, mes parents et mon frère ont réussit a traverser le puis! On a donc tous décidés de vivre ici! S'exclama la jolie Miko d'une voix excitée.

-Vraiment!? Le Hanyo était encore plus surpris.

_" J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ca"......_

Fin.

J'espère que vous aimez! Review!!!!


End file.
